forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Interior Faerûn
The interior lands of Faerûn consisted of the nations, city-states and realms located along the irregular western coastline of the Sea of Fallen Stars and the Shining Plains further south. In the north the Dragonmere arm of the sea extended far to the west, ending close to the Western Heartlands. The lands of the Vilhon Reach formed around a second arm of the sea that led to the southwest. Regions Akanûl Cormyr This was a prosperous, civilized realm that lay at the western end of the Sea of Fallen Stars, to the south of the Anauroch desert and the Dalelands. Along its eastern border was the merchant nation of Sembia, and to the west were the broad Western Heartlands. Cormyr was a unified monarchy with its capital at the port city of Suzail. Other notable cities in Cormyr included Marsember and Arabel. The prosperous core of the nation was warded by the Storm Horns to the west and the Thunder Peak Mountains to the east. Dragon Coast This stretch of land was a lawless region of independent city-states, such as Westgate and Teziir, pirates enclaves, thieves dens, and secret societies. The forest realm of Gulthandor lay along the southern shore of the Dragonmere in its namesake forest, north of the Shou state of Nathlan and the Shining Plains. To the east it bordered upon the nation of Turmish, separated by the Orsraun Mountains. Pirate Isles This rocky archipelago was located in the middle of the widest stretch of the Sea of Fallen Stars, between Sembia to the west and Aglarond to the east. The largest of these islands, named Dragonisle, had natural harbors that were home to fleets of pirates. When the waters of the sea receded during the 15 century DR, the isles were formed and renamed to the singular Pirate Isle. Sembia On the northwest shore of the Sea of Fallen Stars was this prosperous and ambitious nation of merchants and traders, that served as a vassal state of the returned Netherese Empire. While much of the country was open farmland, with no mountains and few woodlands, its most significant feature was the River Arkhen, which facilitated trade across the country from east to west. Prominent cities included the capital [[Selgaunt], a title transferred from Ordulin when it was consumed in a planar rift, as well as the fortified Daerlun and relatively unstable port city of Saerloon. Vilhon Reach Named after the body of water that extended from the Sea of Fallen Stars, this stretch of coastland held the independent barony of Sespech, the mercantile country of Turmish, the once-glorious assembling of city-states known as Chondath, before their destruction during the Spellplague, and the serpentine realm of Hlondeth. In the 15 century, this region came to be known as the Vilhon Wilds. It was rough-traveled, frontier land that grew over the destruction caused by the Spellplague. *Chondath: This belligerent nation was comprised of allied city-states including Arrabar, Reth, Hlath, and Iljak. Their people were generally manipulative, inscrutable and distrusting of magic. After being largely transplanted to the world of Abeir in 1386 DR, the remnants of Chondath were largely ravaged during the Wailing Years. *Hlondeth: South of the Orsraun Mountains, this coastal city-state had long been ruled by the Yuan-ti of the Extaminos family. *Sespech: This militaristic barony became a minor naval power after gaining independence from Chondath. Its capital was the metropolis of Ormpetarr, which greatly waned in population following the Spellplague. *Turmish: Prosperous and friendly for most of its history, the merchant nation became rather suspicious and xenophobic during the 15 century. The largest city and capital of this land was the port of Alaghôn. Shining Plains This expansive region of grasslands, south of the Dragon Coast, was home to intelligent, four-legged creatures including centaurs and wemics. These flatlands were largely reshaped by the Spellplague, but returned to normal by the end of the 15 century.